


I get it

by leooX



Series: Anxiety!Josh, OCD!Tyler [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leooX/pseuds/leooX
Summary: Josh is clingy





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna make this part of a longer story but I didn't want them to be together together in this so I figured I could just incorporate it into it somehow.  
> Based off mine and my friends relationship bc eventhough we both have anxiety, I just let hers get to me more. She won't be reading this but iloveyoubuddy.  
> (If you are reading then stop >:( )

Sometimes, being Josh's best friend was hard for Tyler.  
Of course, he loved the guy. He was kind and funny and talented, but some days he just rubbed the wrong way on Tyler.  
Like this day, for instance.

Tyler bit back his sigh of annoyance in the interview they had. It was like many others. The woman (or whoever it was on the day) would ask a question, Tyler would answer and Josh would agree no matter what. If he agreed, it didn't matter. If he had no clue what they were talking about, it didn't matter.

"So, what's your favourite show so far?"  
Tyler hummed, looking up in thought, "the one we just played," he decided on, immediately hearing Josh agree with him. He turned then, holding the microphone up to Josh's lips, "What about you?"  
Josh began rambling a completely different answer to his, stuttering over his words and turning a one sentence thing into a two minute answer. God, why couldn't he just keep it simple?

-

The two walked into the small corner store, looking for some snacks to eat on their hotel night. Tyler waked quickly to the fruits and picked up bananas. He didn't like them- he hated them. But it was a test, because Josh disliked them too.  
"Will you help me eat these?"  
Hesitantly, Josh nodded and Tyler rolled his eyes, tossing them back onto the pile.  
"You don't even like them," he grumbled and Josh shrugged warily.  
"Neither do you," he pointed out, scratching his arm. Tyler ignored him and made his way to the confectionery aisle, Josh following close behind.

Josh was looking at the oreo selection, and Tyler picked out a malteser chocolate bar, twisting it in his hands and clenching his jaw when Josh turned his attention to what he was doing and 'oh'ing at the chocolates, picking up the exact bar Tyler had and then the oreos he was originally looking at.

Eventually, Tyler finished finding some things to much on and began to walk to the counter, but Josh placed a hand on his shoulder, making him turn to face him.  
"Could you pay for mine please? I'll give you the money," Josh fished in his pockets for a note, a ten pound note because they were in London, and Tyler stared at him stoicly before he accepted the note and payed with it.

When they got outside,Tyler tucked in to a packet of crisps, hungry after not eating for a few hours.  
"Aren't you gonna eat something?" He asked Josh, licking his fingers messily.  
"Uhh, I'll just wait till we get to our room." 

Tyler turned the corner to an upcoming road and Josh walked straight into him, clearly not watching where he was actually going. Tyler forced a laugh and stopped on the side walk, waiting for a clearing in the road to walk.  
Roads were another point of annoyance.  
Whenever Tyler walked on them, Josh would. He never looked up, he just stared at Tylers feet and copied off anything he did.

Tyler stepped his foot out on the road, frowning when Josh copied him so he quickly stepped back again. Unfortunately, Josh didn't see this and he continued walking out, a car so close to him that Tyler had to physically pull him back.

"Watch where you're going Josh! Jesus!"  
"You stepped out first," Josh defended, breathing out heavily, folding his arms over his chest.

When they did cross, Tyler chose not to strike up conversation with Josh anymore.  
"Are you okay?" Josh looked nervous, wringing his hands and then flattening his fringe down.  
Tyler grunted and swung the bag in his hand back and forth.  
"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"  
Tyler growled frustratedly and stopped. Josh did too. Of course he did.  
"Why are you so fucking clingy? It's really annoying, Josh," he snapped, not caring with Josh's face dropped and he licked his lips.  
"I… uh, I don't mean-"  
"You do. No- shut up." He ordered when Josh opened his mouth to defend himself, immediately snapping his mouth shut. "See what I mean? You do anything I say, you copy off me, follow me fucking everywhere. It really bugs me. Do your own shit, man," he spat, Josh looking close to tears.  
"I'm sorry-"  
"Can you just… you know what, just let me walk to the hotel alone, okay? Instead of you getting in my way."  
He didn't wait for a reply, turning quickly and missing when Josh hid his face in his hands to cry.

-

Josh was fucking lost.  
His head was spinning and he looked around desperately, trying to find anything he recognised. There was nothing. He was in London, a foreign place, and Tyler fucking left him.  
With tears blurring his vision, he stumbled over to a set of steps and fell back on them, breaths coming quickly as he tried and failed to calm himself down.  
Rocking slightly, he bit his fingers and looked around him, hoping that Tyler would come back for him. Of course he wouldnt. This was Josh's fault. He was a fucking idiot.

"Fuck!" He sobbed, voice cracking and saliva dripping down his fingers and chin as he panicked, legs bouncing erratically. 

He sucked in a breath and then wiped his wet fingers onto his knee, choosing to cross his arms over his knees and put his head between them, hoping it would help his breathing. 

He must've stayed that way for around fifteen minutes, his mind going black as he stared blankly at the pavement under him.  
Distantly, he felt vibrations on his leg and it took him a moment to register that it was his phone, lighting up in his pocket.  
He took it out slowly, sniffing and then wiping his hand with the sleeve of his coat.  
The name on the screen glaring back at him was 'Tyler' and his heart clenched, momentarily paralysed before he thought- 'what if he needs me? What If he's hurt? What if he's angry at me?'

On that thought, he slid the green pick up icon across the screen and pressed it to his ear, breathing down the speaker but not saying anything.  
"Josh? Where are you?"  
He sounded worried, but Josh wasn't fooled. Tyler hated him. He'd messed up.  
"Josh? Answer me- are you okay? Where are you?"  
"I-I don't know where I am. I'm on a step" he cried down the phone, "I don't think I moved that much."  
"I'm coming to get you, okay? Just stay under the street lights."  
"I'm S-sorry, Tyler, I'm sorry I'm so annoying," he was crying horribly, snot and spit on his face.  
"You're not- Josh, I'm sorry, you're not annoying,"  
"I am though. I'm so clingy. I can't fucking do anything for myself." He blubbered, hearing the bang of a closing door and then quick footsteps down the phone.  
"I'll be there soon, okay?"

-

Tyler navigated his way to where he selfishly abandoned Josh, seeing him looking so vunerable, hugging himself tightly.

Guilt washed over him and he closed his eyes for a moment before making his way over, slowing down when he got closer and Josh inched away from him, hiding his face.

"Josh, hey, come here," Tyler kept his voice soft and sat down next to him.  
Josh let out a shuddering sigh and avoided looking at Josh, cheeks burning with shame.  
"I'm sorry. I know i-"  
"No." Tyler cut him off, frowning when Josh flinched and didn't hesitate to do as he was told. "I'm sorry. I should know why you do the things you do. I do know. I just let it get to me. Please Josh, don't blame yourself. I love you, okay?"

Josh smiled.


End file.
